Open Your Eyes
by LindsayR
Summary: He's seeing straight for the first time in months and it's all because of her. Dawn/Jeremy. Fourth in Learning to Breathe series. Follows 'In All Seriousness'.


Open Your Eyes

Dawn/Jeremy

Summary: He's finally seeing straight for the first time in months and it's all because of her.

Spoilers: BtVS post S7, Vampire Diaries S1 Ep. 2 'Night of the Comet'

Disclaimer: L.J. Smith and the creators of the show own it all…damn them.

Author's Note: Third in my 'Learning to Breathe' series. Follows 'Drowning Pool'.

The roar of the sleek black motorcycle embossed with green flames catches the attention of every student in the parking lot. Eyes widen as the slender figure climbing off of it is revealed to be a girl with long golden brown hair. Tight, faded, boot-cut jeans encase long, slim legs and a leather jacket is opened to reveal blood red tank top underneath a black hoodie with a flaming skull imprinted in silver right above her heart. The whispers start immediately as she shakes her long brown hair out of it's braid and removes a black messenger style backpack from the back of the motorcycle. She slings it over her head and grabs the helmet, stalking into the school as if she owns it.

She pays no attention to the eyes following her as she moves easily toward the office. It only takes fifteen minutes to get her paperwork squared away and when she steps out into the hall it's to the sound of further whispers.

He knows immediately that she's there because people are turning and staring at the office. He closes his locker and leans against it, taking in the outfit, relieved to see that she's a t-shirt and jeans girl. Almost as if she can feel him staring, her head turns toward him and suddenly two bright blue eyes have him locked in their sight. She practically slinks toward him and he can't help but notice that she moves like a panther, sleek and graceful.

She stops right in front of him. "I was hoping I'd see you before my first class this morning." She smiles and once more he's blinded by the brilliance of it.

"Yeah?" His voice sounds more casual than he really is.

"Yeah," she says, her voice soft. "There's something I wanted to do last night but chickened out."

"What's that?" Her bright blue gaze is on his mouth and he feels like he can't breathe. It was never like this with Vicki and he's scared to death and excited at the same time.

"This," she murmurs as her head moves toward his. In seconds her lips brush his and they are so soft he reaches his hand up to cup her cheek and pull her closer. He needs more and as if reading his mind her lips part and their tongues meet hesitantly before tangling together softly. Eventually the need to breathe and the whistles and catcalls force them to break the kiss and he watches her closely, adoring the flush that turns her cheeks pink. "I've been wanting to do that all night," she admits softly and he brushes his lips against hers once more, quickly, to reassure her.

"Me too." He takes her hand in his, twining their fingers together over and over. "What's your first class?"

"Trig with Mr. Miller."

"You're a junior?" He can't hide the surprise in his voice. He'd only anticipated her being a year older. Not two.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm a freshman."

She looks at him blankly, confused. "And? I can't date a freshman?"

He's surprised. Most older girls, like Vicki, would never publicly date a person younger than them. "It's not that it's just…"

"Someone used you and refused to be seen with a freshman?"

Her guess is eerily accurate and he stares at her for a moment in wonder. "Pretty much," he admits softly. He can't believe how open he is with her, a girl he's known for less than twenty-four hours.

"Well, I don't care. It's not really anyone's business but mine and besides," she says, stepping back, eyes raking over him hungrily, "you're hot and built better than most guys in my grade. If they can't see that then they're blind." She pulls away and starts to walk away before turning back to him one last time. "Meet me in front of the school for lunch?"

He nods and she smiles, walking away. He ignores the looks from the other students, including his sister. He can see Vicki standing by Tyler at the end of the hall, but for the first time, he doesn't care and doesn't even acknowledge her existence. Free of the drug haze and Vicki's allure, his eyes are finally open and he's seeing the world with a whole new perspective. He starts to whistle slightly as he makes his way toward history. It's going to be a great year. He can feel it.


End file.
